


A Difference of Opinions

by saccarines (orphan_account)



Series: Shrike [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/saccarines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason is old enough to date who he wants, according to Dinah. Oliver doesn't think so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Difference of Opinions

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Ollie and/or Dinah walking in on Bruce with his hands on Jason and Jay’s still wearing most of his costume but it’s obvious that he’s came a few times before the two walked in - mommaursa
> 
> Not exactly according to plan. Set in the future of the AU when Jason is 19, very shortly after he first starts seeing Bruce.
> 
> * * *

“I just don’t like it, babe. He’s so…cold. What kind of relationship would that be? No dates, only justice?”

 

**.:A Difference of Opinions:.**

 

Dinah crosses her legs, lifting an eyebrow at the man sitting across from her. Oliver is nursing his glass of water like it’s whiskey, alternating between glaring at the drink and giving her desperate, please-be-on-my-side looks.

“See, Roy and I were thinking. We _take_ the guy, toss him in the trunk, and have a little _conversation_ with him down at the docks. And if no one ever finds his body, well, Jason doesn’t have to know.”

“Ollie,” Dinah shakes her head, “Jason is old enough to make his own decisions. If he wants to date, he can date.”

“Sure, but it’s _who_ he wants to date that’s the problem. I mean, they’re what, twenty years apart? _Thirty_?”

“I’m sure they aren’t _that_ far apart in age,” Dinah frowns at the thought but stands her ground. “He’s a good man, Ollie. He may seem cold and callous on the outside, but I’ve worked with him on his own turf. He’s different in Gotham, especially when he thinks no one is watching.”

“Oh, _I’ll_ be watching,” Ollie frowns. “If he puts one _finger_ on Jason, I’ll-”

“You’ll do _nothing_ , Ollie. As much as you hate to admit it, Jason is legally an adult-”

“Nineteen-year-olds don’t make good life choices, Dinah!”

“He can date who he wants to date. You never had a problem with Roy’s girlfriends or boyfriends.”

“They were his _age_ -”

“You aren’t killing Bruce Wayne, Oliver.” Dinah narrows her eyes, “You know there are worse people Jason can date. You know there are worse people Jason _has_ dated.”

“Name _one_.”

“Rose Wilson.”

“Besides _her_!” Ollie throws his hands in the air, “I _knew_ you were going to say her!”

“Because they weren’t good for each other, Ollie. Bruce can be a good influence. He’s _mature_. He’s _successful_. He’s-”

“ _Ancient_!” Ollie complains, “Compared to Jay!”

“Don’t you want Jason to be with someone who can support him? Who understands what it means to do what we do?”

“Of course I do! I want Jay to be _happy_ , Dinah, just _not_ with _Bruce_ _Wayne_.”

“You can’t set a double standard like that.” Dinah leans forward, resting her arms of the table. “Jason is an adult.”

“I know.”

“Jason isn’t new to dating.”

“I know.”

“Jason has had a thing for Batman since I _found_ him.”

“I know,” Ollie groans. “Couldn’t he have liked Aquaman or…or Superman? Hell, even Jordan? Wayne is so… _fake_.”

“You _know_ that’s his cover-up, Ollie.”

Oliver grumbles.

“You two really aren’t that different,” Dinah sits back again. “You both inherited a company from your parents. Neither of you have superpowers.”

“Hey!”

“You’re both determined, and hardheaded, and stubborn.” Dinah uncrosses her legs, “But Ollie? You’re _too_ alike.”

“I’m not like _him_.”

Dinah lifts an eyebrow, “ _Really_?”

“Well. I’m not like him in the ways that _count_.”

“He’s not a bad person, Ollie. Drop the paternal vendetta.”

Oliver frowns deeply, mulling over his response. Before he gets a chance to form a proper one, a loud thud and crash sounds from above, causing them both to snap out of their argument. Without speaking, they both stand and head for the stairs. Experience has taught them that it’s better to check the noise than wait for the cover-up later.

They head down the hall towards the stairs leading to the attic, otherwise known as Jason’s Do-Not-Enter-Unless-I’m-Dying zone. His door is closed, marked with various nicks from target practice.

“I’m just _saying_ -” Ollie suddenly whispers.

Dinah turns, eyes daring him to continue.

He doesn’t.

She turns back to the door, opening it without a pause, “Jay, are you al…”

Ollie hears her words practically nosedive. He looks over her shoulder, expecting to see broken furniture or an arrow through the wall like usual.

It’s much worse than usual.

Jason is lying on the floor, naked but for his uniform tights and a pair of underwear that can either be a frilly speedo or a pair of women’s lingerie. That’s now the part that’s worse than usual (because, in all honesty, it’s not the first time Ollie has seen Jason in women’s underwear and it probably won’t be the last).

What’s worse than usual is the massive body hovering over Jason.

The massive, _naked_ body of Bruce Wayne to be more specific. Ollie is caught between erupting in rage and thanking whatever god there is that Bruce is positioned so only his ass is showing, but he also wants to bleach his brain because he can see that Bruce is…ah-hem, _aroused_ , and the room stinks of sex.

“ . . .Queen,” Bruce greets, voice carefully blank. “Dinah.”

“Um.” Jason blinks up at them. “Before you explode, let me explain to you a _thing_.”

“Oliver.” Dinah’s voice sounds surprisingly, _worryingly_ , steady.

“Yes, dear?”

“Get me a knife and a towel.”

“A…towel?”

“For the blood.”

“Er. Yes…dear.”

 


End file.
